


A Corrupted Glitch

by Poochenthecreator (orphan_account)



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Corrupted!Doc, Corrupted!Jevin, Corrupted!Scar, Corruption, Gen, Glitches, I'm gonna do bad things, Minecraft, Monsters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Don't Hate Me, Swearing, Temporary Character Death, i dunno, short chapters oof, where is this going, winged!grian au, your fav hermits suffer: poochen edition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Poochenthecreator
Summary: When things go strange with respawn, the hermits quickly find that it's not just a harmless glitch. As hermits grow corrupted, many wonder who will fall next.
Comments: 39
Kudos: 80





	1. Racing

The stars were the only things visible in the pure darkness of night. Even the figure stalking between the trees and towards an open field full of mobs was nothing but a shadow. The figure gripped their weapon tightly as the mobs wandered about in the night; one of their eyes glowed with powered redstone. They were on a hunt and their instincts led their every move.

Muttering German softly to themselves, they crept silently towards a player holding a torch quite a bit of distance away. They had to avoid detection from the player in the plains or else their entire mission would be compromised. They would fail and face the consequences of their actions. “Hmm…” The player looked around as the figure froze in place. “Anyone there?” The player waved their dog tail and sniffed the air, ears twitching and swiveling in some attempt to pick up on noise as the player stalked closer.

_‘Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit…’_ The figure began to panic silently as they took a few more steps forward, praying they didn’t trip or give away their position. They muttered more German, the player’s dog ears perking up and swiveling behind them. The figure cursed themselves for talking and gripped their weapon even tighter than before. They waited until the player turned around and lunged, tackling the dog like player to the ground and shoving their weapon between his arm and chest with a sharp grin.

“I win,” they muttered out. The player shone the torch on the figure- a creeper cyborg in a lab coat.

“You scared me, Doc!” The player sat up and shoved his friend off, the stick that had been the other’s ‘weapon’ falling out from between his arm and chest. “I know this was a hunt but still-“

“You big baby, Ren!” Doc chuckled, his shoulders shaking with each laugh. “Aren’t dogs supposed to be hyper aware of their surroundings?” He stood up and helped Ren to his feet, a goofy grin on his once determined face. It was hard to believe this was the same hunter who had the chance to kill Ren only a few moments before.

“Not my fault you’re part creeper! You’re naturally sneaky…” Ren laughed and hugged his friend with a goofy grin. “But, you win.” He broke away from the taller male and began walking towards the woods again. “I can’t believe you still beat me!”

“I win our little hunt every time, Ren!” Doc walked after his friend, taking out a trident. “Face it. I just have more skill than you.” That earned a playful shove from the werewolf. Doc laughed and ran ahead slightly. “Alright. Want a chance to beat me at something?”

“What’s the catch?” Ren grabbed Doc’s lab coat and smirked. “There’s always a catch with you.”

“It’s a race. You’re pretty fast, right? If you win, we’ll call ourselves even. If I win, I get bragging rights because I’m clearly better.” Another playful shove was given. “Alright. This is just for fun. Whoever wins gets bragging rights?”

“I’m down.” Ren yelled when Doc tore himself from his grip took off running through the woods. “NO FAIR!” He ran after his creeper friend, both laughing as they dodged trees and branches. Doc had the head start but that might as well not have mattered with how fast Ren was. Soon, both were head to head in their race.

Well, until Doc came face to face with a creeper. “OH SHI-“ It blew up right upon contact.

**> Docm77 blew up.**

Doc groaned and sat up in bed, rubbing his sore shoulders and arms. Figures he’d lose because of a fucking creeper. Damn things were so sneaky and quiet. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stretched. Ren better get his stuff…

He noticed something… odd. Doc looked to his hand as it glitched and warped for a few moments before resting in its normal state. “Dammit, I’ll have to get Xisuma to check out on respawn. It’s being buggy again.”

He stood up and walked to where his backup stuff was. A sword, some armor, and a spare elytra. That’d work out well enough for him to fuck with Ren. He snagged a few rockets and ran from his base, shooting up into the air with ease. Technically, he made it to the goal first- even if that meant he died to do so.

He could hear Ren now. Poor man would be screaming about how it wasn’t fair and how Doc cheated by dying or how he should have left Doc’s stuff to despawn. Ren was… kind of a sore loser but it was all in good fun. Doc and him joked about it a lot. Putting the respawn issue aside, Doc landed at the edge of the fantasy district, waving to Ren as the werewolf raced up and collapsed, panting. “No fair!”

“All’s fair in friendships and races, Ren.”


	2. Flying to the Void

This wasn’t a good idea. The sandy haired man shuffled in place as he stared at the endless void before him, red wings twitching in excitement and fear. He just had to fly a little over a thousand blocks. Shouldn’t be too hard, right? His wings were already aching thinking of the idea.

Still. He had made a bet and the very man who had dared him to fly such a distance was none other than the one beside him, wearing green armor and a smug look to his eyes. “I think this would be a great test of your endurance, Grian. Unless you’re scared,” He teased, chuckling. Grian’s face turned red in both irritation and embarrassment.

“Not letting me forget last time, huh Xisuma?” Grian grinned and looked to his friend. “Alright. Think you can hold my most important stuff?” He blinked when Xisuma set down an ender chest. “That works too.” It was quick work putting his stuff into the chest, which Xisuma quickly picked up with a diamond pickaxe. “Alright… Thanks.”

“Sure you’re ready, G-R-rain?” Xisuma’s green eyes twinkled with mischief.

“As I’ll ever be, X-ee-uma-vud.” Grian spread his wings and took off, watching his friend throw an enderpearl and end up inside one of the many portals they had resting around the main End Island. He’d meet him up at their destination, though Grian wasn’t so sure if his wings could take the massive journey. He just needed to glide to get through. Should be easy enough, though cramping and fatigue did scare him.

As he glided along lazily and occasionally flapped to shoot himself back up into the dark purple sky, Grian took his time to read the messages on the server. It was fairly simple stuff, that much was for sure. Jevin was trying to barter with Iskall over something stupid. Cleo and Joe were… well, Grian could never figure that out due to how Joe spoke but they weren’t hurting anyone so he didn’t bother them much. Seemed like Mumbo was in ‘trouble’ again over the fact that his redstone machines had caused enough lag for Doc to come after him. Speaking of Doc, it seemed like he had noticed respawn being weird again. Xisuma was trying his best to fix it but it was easier to chalk it up to a series of glitches rather than anything that could harm them.

They were fairly safe in this world, that much was for sure. Xisuma did his job as admin well and everyone got along for the most part. The only people Grian really knew of that didn’t handle others the best were TFC and Python, though TFC had always been an odd case to even the admin of the server; Python was always fighting personal demons so he rarely ventured out unless he knew he had the strength to. That was fine. Everyone needed different amounts of time for mental health, though Grian wished he knew both better.

Another flap and Grian checked his location. Already halfway there? Wow, he really does get carried away with his thoughts! At least it made the minor cramp that had formed in his left wing more bearable. Not much, but it would be fine. He would be fine.

Yeah, scratch that. The minor cramp turned major and his left wing locked up, causing a sudden plummet towards the unending void. Void death was never fun, that much was for sure! He frantically stretched and massaged his wing until it finally unlocked with him halfway to the bottom of the void. Despite his spinning head and short breath, he flew up and gasped for air, flight now messy and loud at best.

Okay, he had to pay attention to himself now or he’d end back up in the void again. He’d die and he’d be forever go- No. Grian shook his head. Respawn was fine. He’d be fine. He _was_ fine. Dammit, how long to go again?

400 more blocks. He can do this. Grian steeled his nerves and stared back to the endless sky as he scanned around himself for any End Islands. This was going to be easy. Hell, the hermit was going to get 20 diamonds out of this mess! Any diamonds were better than none for his broke self.

His wing twinged painfully, forcing him to look back at it. It was… glitching? Despite gliding at a steady pace, it seemed that the glitching wanted to force his wing to lock up again and send him to his death. He grit his teeth and tried to power through it. Hell, he had diamonds on the line for this!

Next thing the small hermit knew, he was in the void and suffocating in the thick, black smog at the bottom. He flailed about and wildly flapped his wings but it was to no avail.

**> Grian fell into the void.**

“DAMMIT.” Grian screeched as he sat up in bed. Now he had to give away his diamonds! He angrily got up before stumbling and hitting the ground. Was respawn still buggy? He sat up but squawked in shock at seeing his body warp and glitch.

This felt like it could be something bad. But, he certainly couldn’t go anywhere with the glitches traveling up his body. So, he closed his eyes and awaited the end of the buggy respawn.


	3. The Beast of Slime

Iskall sighed as he tried to message Jevin again. Why was it so hard to barter? The man had stopped responding a while ago; said something about not feeling well. “Come on, man…” He sent another message to the slime hermit.

 **> Iskall85: **Jevin? You doing alright?

…Nothing. Did he chicken out? No, that wasn’t him. Jevin was more responsible than that; he would never just poof away without good reason. So, if he didn’t chicken out, what happened to him? This was a bit worrying, though he could just be asleep. Still. Might be a good idea to check on him. If something had happened, he’d probably need some help.

Iskall jumped from the top of the rainbow wool shop- thank god he had been relaxing up there after buying some- and took off using his elytra and rockets; it almost failed at first but he got his bearings far quicker than a local spoon ever would. Jevin shouldn’t be too far away; where was his base again? Iskall knew he had built a one chunk base recently so he adjusted his wings to fly in that direction. One good thing about the elytra was the fact that you could tilt them slightly to have major changes in direction.

As he flew, he got a bad gut feeling about visiting his friend. He shouldn’t be feeling like this; Jevin was fairly nice so this feeling was unexplained. Hell, he was sure that Jevin was fine. The man probably just went to bed to rest after being awake for a few days or lost his communicator- that one didn’t happen too often but it did. Well, not like he had much time to think about it. He landed at the door of Jevin’s base, jumping when he heard something crashing inside of the house.

“Jevin? You alright?” He opened the door, entering the home with less hesitance than he probably should have. “You around here?” Iskall froze upon hearing a loud growl as well as the signature _plit plat_ from a nearby slime. They weren’t in a slime chunk, right? Even if it was a slime, they sure as hell didn’t growl!

He entered the room where the growl had been, sword at the ready. No mobs he knew growled like that; this was something else. It could be dangerous and deal some great harm. “Jevin?” Maybe it was a prank of sorts, though Jevin usually had a different style of pranking.

Nope! _Not a prank_! He was tackled to the ground by some sort of slime creature with a dog like build- it was at least 3 times the size of one, though- and blue coloration. His sword fell from his grip. Dark slime dripped from its eyes and mouth, which held many sharp teeth. It bit down on Iskall’s shoulder, the slime burning the fresh wound even more and causing some burns from the sheer acidity of it.

Iskall tried to kick it off but found that the underside was nothing but sticky goop, trapping his feet in its slimy body. “HELP!” He screamed and pried the beast from his shoulder, but it only bit down on his throat and shook him around, blood flying across the room and running down his pale skin. “JEVIN! HE-HELP!” He grabbed his sword- why did he even drop it when he could have used it in defense- and plunged it into one of the beast’s eyes, making it screech and back off as it clawed at its face.

Iskall got up and managed to jerk his sword from the creature’s body, slicing at its face as he kept screaming for his friend or somebody nearby. Finally, he climbed onto a shelf and threw various items at his attacker, the spikes on its back mostly deflecting it. “JEVIN! _ANYONE_?!” He took out his communicator and began his panicked messages.

 **> Iskall85: **UH

 **> Iskall85: ** SOMETHING’S NOT RIGHT

 **> Iskall85: **SOME WEIRD THING IS IN JEVINS BASE AND I CANT FIND HIM

 **> Iskall85: **IT ATTACKED ME AND IM BLEEDING BADLY

 **> Xisumavoid: **I’m on my way, Iskall! Stay safe!

Iskall sighed and threw a piece of cobble at the beast, making it hiss and slam against the wall under Iskall, the shelf he was on creaking. “Shit!” He scrambled back more but the beast kept slamming into the wall, claws just out of Iskall’s reach- not that he was eager to exactly reach the thing. The shelf cracked and jerked downwards, sending Iskall sliding down into the creature’s gaping maw, teeth clamping around his throat again as he screamed loudly for help.

**> Iskall85 was bitten by Jevin**


	4. Oh Deer, Creepers

“Scar?” Cub yawned softly as he walked through Scar’s volcano base, the exhaustion in his body making his steps slow. His fellow ConVex member had not been feeling too well lately- said something about hurting all over- so Cub took it upon himself to check up on him and help care for him. Well, him and Doc swapped shifts to be with the sick hermit. He was here to swap with Doc and take over helping out Scar, whose condition had started to become worse; Cub would have to get Xisuma to help out soon.

“Doc?” Both had been silent for the past few hours, which was rare since both were normally fairly active on the chat. A soft hiss made Cub jump so he looked up towards, spotting a creeper in the shadows on one of the blocks higher up. Leave it to Scar to forget a few blocks to mob proof. “Scar! You forgot another spot!” -He called out in hopes to make his friend laugh. Nothing. Curious, he walked into Scar’s bedroom; he ended up jumping upon seeing his friend curled up in bed facing away from him and sobbing softly. “Scar!”

“I-it hurts…” He hiccupped out a sob and pulled the blanket closer to himself with a heavy shudder, which only made him cry more. “H-hurts…”

Cub ran to his friend and kneeled down to him. “Scar! I can get Xisuma or Joe!” He turned his friend around to him but had to hold back a scream of shock. Scar had oddly long yet deer like ears, dark eyes, and sharp teeth with brown, matted fur growing in various places over his body. Cub now noticed the shape of his body under the blanket wasn’t exactly human. He slowly took the blanket off and choked out a scream, jumping back.

Scar’s body was warped and half deer like, though far more monstrous than Cub had ever seen. He had massive claws, a long tail, and he had grown far skinnier than one should ever be. “I’m getting Xisuma.” -Was all Cub managed to choke out. Cub got up but Scar grabbed him with a clawed hand, his arms almost twice their normal length and covered in matted fur.

“D-don’t… leave…” Scar cried out loudly when his body warped more with loud and sickening cracks- it made Cub wanted to puke-with more fur growing and his eyes growing darker. “It hurts so much…”

“Where’s Doc?!” He kneeled back down to Scar and rubbed his side, jerking away when he screamed and cried out in pain. “I’m sorry! I n-need to find him a-and… get help!”

“Too l-late…” Scar groaned as his body warped more and he grew somewhat of a muzzle, though it wasn’t exactly normal looking. “D-doc… affected….” His speech started becoming garbled and choked up with sobs. “He…” He coughed and gripped Cub tighter, drawing blood with his long claws. “Cub…. _H-help…”_

Cub nodded and jerked himself from Scar’s grip, ignoring his lab coat ripping; he’d fix it later. He took out his communicator, running out of Scar’s room in a panic and starting to type a message. He stopped and froze when he heard a loud _thump_ behind him. The feeling of being watched came over him so he slowly turned around, spotting the creeper from before. However, he finally got a good look at it in the light, away from the shadows.

It had a lizard like tail, small spikes along its back, one eye, one arm, and walked on all fours. It took a second for it to click- this was Doc. Scar must have meant that he had already become mutated. “D-doc…” His stomach twisted and turned when his former friend whimpered with his body warping more and becoming more creeper like, his already torn lab coat tearing even more. “I need to get help! For you and Scar!”

Doc growled and grabbed Cub’s arm with his mouth, though he was gentle despite his sharp teeth. He began dragging Cub to a darker area of the base but Cub freed himself from Doc’s grip. “I n-need to go. Y-you’re… something’s not right with y-you and Scar!” Doc growled louder and crouched down a little, baring his teeth.

Cub took a few steps back but Doc grabbed him again. He was rougher this time, breaking skin. “H-hey!” Doc forcibly dragged Cub to the floor and began going towards the dark area again. “Doc! S-stop!” Cub tried to get up- a stupid idea, really- and was met with a harsh bite from Doc to his leg.

“Stop!” Cub had to get away. Hell, he needed to get help! Another bite from Doc made Cub realize that he wasn’t going to be free anytime soon. So, he let himself be dragged to what was clearly a nest, Doc throwing him down and sitting on his chest, growling at any other mobs that came near.

Despite the weight on his chest making it difficult to breathe, Cub took his communicator out again and checked the chat. “What the hell…?”

 **> Iskall85: **UH

 **> Iskall85: ** SOMETHING’S NOT RIGHT

 **> Iskall85: **SOME WEIRD THING IS IN JEVINS BASE AND I CANT FIND HIM

 **> Iskall85: **IT ATTACKED ME AND IM BLEEDING BADLY

 **> Xisumavoid: **I’m on my way, Iskall! Stay safe!

**> Iskall85 was bitten by Jevin**

**> cubfan135: **I guess this means you’ll be busy for a while Xisuma?

 **> Xisumavoid: **I have no idea what’s going on

 **> cubfan135: **we need someone over at Scar’s base. Doc and Scar are… mutated?

 **> Xisumavoid: **Well, I have whatever got Iskall contained.

 **> Xisumavoid: **I’ll be over asap. I have a feeling that the bugs we’ve had with respawn are to blame for this


	5. Chapter 5

“I’m sure everybody is aware of the… situation we are in regarding Jevin, False, Grian, Doc, and Scar. It seems that the respawn bug has affected them the most and mutated them into beasts.” Xisuma’s voice rang out in the nether hub, which was one of the biggest places and therefore fit every hermit. “As a precaution, I’m going to assign people to help watch our friends and make sure they don’t hurt anyone or themselves. Is everybody okay with this?”

Most of the hermits muttered some form of agreement, though it was more out of fear over what was happening. It had been a shock to discover that Jevin had been the beast that attacked Iskall and Scar’s and Doc’s new looks weren’t exactly pleasing to the eye, Scar having transformed fully into what TFC said looked almost like a windigo, though with neater fur and black eyes rather than yellow.

“Good. I have talked with those I want to help out directly and they have all agreed so…” Xisuma cleared his throat. “Wels. Biffa.” The two hermits stood at attention. “False may have become a… humanoid phantom like beast but I trust you two to be able to handle her well.” The duo nodded and went into the portal leading to False’s base.

“Cub and Ren, you two are assigned to Doc and Scar. I would assign more but I have no doubt their passive nature would not allow them to bring fatal harm to their friends.” TFC stepped forward from the crowd, clearing his throat as everyone looked to him.

“If I may… I would also like to help with them. I know a few things about such beasts like Scar and maybe I can be of help. If you two don’t mind?” He cocked an eyebrow and turned to Ren and Cub, who only nodded.

“So be it. TFC, you’ll help out Ren and Cub. Keralis. Stress. You two would be perfect for pacifying Jevin. I know you’ll do well.” TFC, Ren, and Cub went into one portal while Keralis and Stress went into another. “That leaves Grian to be watched. Mumbo and…” His eyes fell on Iskall, who fought the urge to pout.

He had been the one to find Grian as a bat like creature, though with an owl face and red feathers covering his entire body. Grian had proven to be aggressive and gotten Iskall killed, making Xisuma worry that two deaths to these beasts that were once their friends would eventually harm Iskall. So, the admin banned Iskall from helping out. “-Joe. Mumbo and Joe will help with Grian.”

Well, as pissed as Iskall was that he couldn’t help out his best friend, he sure as hell didn’t mind the fact that he wouldn’t be attacked again. As everybody began to disperse, Xisuma grabbed him by the arm. “Sorry. You’re coming with me, Iskall. I want to monitor you for any possible mutations.”

“Send someone else to do it. I need to restock Sahara.” Xisuma only gripped him tighter and dragged him to the portal leading to the admin’s base. “I’m fine, X.”

“Just to be safe, okay? After a few days, I’ll let you go do whatever you need to. Besides, I’m sure that shop can wait a few days. Doubt anyone will want to buy anything from anyone right now.” Xisuma took Iskall to his base- how did one even build this with any sanity left- and set up a small area for Iskall to rest in. “There. My base if yours to roam but please don’t take any of the portal to other places. I doubt you’ll run off but it’s easy to get lost if you don’t know where you’re going.”

“Noted.” Iskall sat on the bed and leaned back, eyeing the area. It had to have taken a lot of patience for someone to even consider building a double guardian farm. He yawned and stretched. “Aright, you can leave me to cause some chaos on my own-“

“Iskall-“

“It won’t be too much!” He cackled and waved for his friend to leave him be, though it was all playfully. Xisuma only chuckled, rolled his eyes, and walked away. He could make the best out of this, right? It was only for a few days, after all.

\---

Iskall groaned and coughed loudly. Jesus, where the fuck had he even gotten this fever from? It had only been four days since he had begun to stay with Xisuma and he was already sick. At least he wasn’t corrupted. Bad timing, body.

Xisuma walked into Iskall’s new bedroom- he had added it on when Iskall got sick- with some mushroom soup in hand. “Hungry?”

“When I stop puking, yeah.” Iskall whimpered and felt his stomach clench and churn. “Y-yeah. I’m not gonna be able to keep anything down.”

“Alright. It’ll be here if you need it.” Xisuma set it down on a shelf and took off his gloves, feeling Iskall’s forehead. “Still pretty warm. I’m going to get some ice and medicine to fix that fever.” He put his gloves back on and adjusted the blanket on Iskall. I’ll be back soon.” He walked out, closing the door behind him.

Yeah, this sucked ass. Iskall decided to check the chat and was surprised Xisuma didn’t notice what was going on. Then again, the admin was busy with him.

 **> MumboJumbo: **Grian tried to attack Joe again

 **> ZombieCleo: **Any injuries?

 **> MumboJumbo: **Some. I’m stopping his bleeding now.

 **> MumboJumbo: **I’m worried he’ll escape, though. He’s banging on his cage really hard.

 **> TinFoilChef: **I’d be struggling too if I were in a cage

**> MumboJumbo was slain by Grian**

**> Joehills was slain by Grian**

**> MumboJumbo was slain by Grian**

**> MumboJumbo was slain by Grian**

**> MumboJumbo was slain by Grian**

Ouch? Seemed like they were having issues. Plus, Grian most likely got free. But why was he going after Mumbo so much? Mumbo was his friend, unless Mumbo’s spawn was near and Joe’s far. Iskall shrugged and sat up, groaning at his body shaking. If Xisuma was busy, he’d have to help Grian.


End file.
